Dandelion Clocks
by ceci.chun
Summary: Bella has a new life with her daughter, but when Edward returns, her whole world is turned upside down and everything she thought she knew changes. Mostly AU but with vampires.


**Author's Note: **Wow, has it really been more than a year since my last fanfiction? To all my dedicated readers, thank you for being such avid supporters of "Of Lies and Deception", I only hope that my new story will have receive such a warm reception. This is a departure from my usual fics, so bear with me as I work out all the kinks.

This story is mostly AU, but the characters more or less stay true to their character. :) I don't want to give too much away, but this is based loosely after Eclipse. And I use the term loosely very generally.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my newest offering! C/C's are welcome as always. All standard disclaimers apply. Also, because this is now the twitter-verse, follow me on twitter, for all the latest updates! [at]ceci2492.

**00. Prologue**

"I'm not doing the kissing booth Jess," I said exasperatedly, "I'm not so desperate as to kiss fifty or so odd guys."

"Come on, you're the only one who's technically single, if I did it Mike would kill me!" Jess pleaded incessantly.

"Why me? I'm not exactly appealing to most guys," I all but screamed in a last ditch attempt to weasel my way out.

Jessica stared at me in disbelief, her mouth opening and then closing a moment later. "You are joking right? You're the girl that got _Edward Cullen_."

"Exactly. Got. Past tense. Obviously there was something wrong with me because I'm headed to an empty house full of cats pretty soon," I retorted.

"Bella. Edward is a jerk for leaving, but you have to do this booth. If you don't do it, we'll have to get some heifer to do it. Now, who will pay to kiss a heifer?"

"Well, you're just going to have to find a heifer then because I'm not going to do it. What would Ana say if she saw her mother kissing random men?"

That seemed to stump Jessica for awhile. Her lips pursed in concentration as she tried to think her way out of that one. I smiled a little bit, certain that I had won this argument.

"It'll do her good to see her mother come out of her hermit shell. The way you two are living, she'll be scarred by the time she enters elementary school."

I tried to hide my grimace at Jessica's words, but they struck a chord in my heart. It had been four years already, what was I doing still sulking at home. Ever since Edward had left, I hadn't seen anybody. Maybe this would be a chance for me to check out the eligible men in Forks. I bit my lip as I thought this through. And thinking back, Jess had been really helpful as a babysitter over the years.

"Fine. But only this one time. This will not become an annual thing," I said firmly. But my words were lost on her as she jumped and squealed.

"Thank you Bella!" she all but screamed, "At least one booth will be making money. Mike is dead set on a Zombie booth," Jess grumbled.

I laughed a little. Although Jess complained about Mike almost every waking minute, it was clear that she cared a lot for him. After all they had been dating since they were sixteen.

"This is going to be the greatest carnival ever!" Jess declared before hurrying off to hassle Angela as she had the misfortune to walk by.

The carnival. The newly minted fundraiser of Forks. After a curious forest fire had burned down much of the forest, the town was trying to accumulate enough funds to clear and replant the burned forest grounds. After the requisite bake sales and car washes failed to raise sufficient funds, Jess decided the only way to get everyone out and supporting was to host a fair. And Jess couldn't have it done just halfway, no, it had to be a full out carnival with clowns, Ferris wheel, and a kissing booth. Distracted, I headed away from the main preparation lot and headed off a little ways to the grass field located adjacent. I sighed softly to myself as I mentally went through the list of men living in Forks. Unfortunately my mind was drawing a blank, and the only name I could come up with was Jacob. _Jacob._

"Mommy!"

The scream tore me out of my reverie. I looked up just in time to see my little girl running head first towards me. I opened my arms and swept her up in the air spinning her in circles.

"Hi there sweetie!" I laughed as her giggles filled the air. I placed her down gently on the grass and sat down next to her. She climbed into my lap and looked up at me expectantly.

"Something tells me you want something," I said tapping her lightly on the nose.

"Auntie Jess said that I can be in charge of the cotton candy machine!" she busted out excitedly, "she said that I can help Auntie Angela run it and eat as much of the cotton candy as I want!"

"She said that now did she," I said, barely suppressing my annoyance, "well, I don't have a problem with you helping Auntie Angela, but we'll see about how much cotton candy you'll be allowed to eat," I finished off sternly. The last thing I needed was a four year old pumped up on a sugar rush to deal with all night.

Pulling myself up from the grass, I dusted myself off before reaching for Ana's hand. I felt her soft hand slip into mine, and I couldn't help but feel my heart warm. I looked down at her golden brown curls and smiled.

"What do you say we go and help with the final set up?"

"Okay!" she agreed instantly.

I smiled as she pulled away from me running at break neck speed towards the carnival. My little half vampire girl, and she didn't even know it yet.


End file.
